mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Blue's: Birthday Party
Blue's: Birthday Party is the 9th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. Available until (04/26/2020) Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Gingerbread Boy *Baby Bear *Magenta *Cash Register *Turquoise (debut) Summary Steve is hosting a birthday party for Blue. Recap Steve welcomes the viewers and says that they are the first guests for Blue's birthday party. He says that the viewers are early and, since they are, he wants to ask for help in getting things ready for the party and playing Blue's Clues to find out what Blue wants for her birthday. They agree & help out with the special dance for Blue. Sidetable Drawer was so excited for Blue's Birthday Party. As Sidetable Drawer opens up her drawer, confetti sprinkles out. Steve had a birthday notebook for a birthday game of Blue's Clues. Steve explains how to play Blue's Clues to the viewers. Soon after, Steve heads into the kitchen. He spots some cupcakes with blue frosting and sprinkles that Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper just made. But, one of the cupcakes had no sprinkles. "Forgotten sprinkles", they both said. "Where?" they both asked. They find out which cupcake needed sprinkles. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper are so excited for Blue's Birthday and so was Steve. Steve heads outside and saw the backyard decorated. Steve comes across an invitation on the path. Later, they find the first clue, which is the color green. Steve gets out his notebook. But because this was a colored clue, he needed a green crayon. Steve draws the first clue. But he needed 2 more clues. Soon after, Steve helps out by fixing more things that are out of place. They complete a set of balloons that was missing one and place a missing napkin on a table and find the second clue, a tank. So far, Steve had 2 clues. The color green and a tank. Gingerbread Boy arrives for Blue's Birthday Party and joins in on some party games. In the mail-time segment, Blue gets a Birthday Letter from lots of pretty female celebrities wishing Blue a happy birthday. There was Gloria Estefan, Tia and Tamera Mowry and finally Amanda Bynes and Michelle Trachtenberg. Baby Bear shows up next to Blue's Birthday Party. Then, many characters watch as Blue unwraps her presents, each of which match the personalities of the friend that gave them to her. Slippery Soap gave Blue a bottle of bubbles. Gingerbread Boy gave Blue a gingerbread house. Tickety Tock gave Blue a clock puzzle. The viewer gave Blue the blue spotted-puppy plush toy. Shovel and Pail gave Blue some flowers from the garden. Baby Bear wrote a book all by herself. Magenta arrives at the door. As she walked in. A shell falls on the floor which was the last clue. After the last clue, a shell, Steve goes to tell Blue. Just as Steve heads back outside, Blue opens Magenta's gift. Steve remembered that they took the picture when Magenta came over to play. Steve had some good news to tell Blue. He found all 3 clues. So, Steve and Blue head inside to the thinking chair. Steve sits down in the thinking chair and tries to figure out what Blue wants for her birthday present. The clues were the color green, a tank and a shell. Steve realized that Blue wanted a turtle for her birthday. Steve stands up but the music doesn't play just yet. Steve whispers to the viewers up close that a turtle was what he bought at the present store. So, Steve tells Blue that they figured out Blue's Clues and confetti rains down on top of them. Blue opens Steve's present and finds the pet turtle from the present store. Steve tells Blue it was a special green turtle with a blue spotted shell. Steve told Blue that her name is Turquoise. "Happy Birthday Blue, I love you", Steve tells Blue as she licks Steve. Blue then plays a brief round of Pin the flag on Mailbox before the birthday cake is delivered. The cast sings the Birthday Song. Soon after, Blue and Steve blow out the candles. Steve chuckles and then thanks the viewers, sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. It was similar to the other version, but after Blue blows out the candles, Blue leaves the table and is nowhere to be found, so Steve heads inside the house to try to find her. He thinks he's found her behind Sidetable as he sees the party hat she was wearing. But it turns out to be apart of the decoration, and this huge "thinking chair swirled red" present appears, and it's for Steve. Steve denies that it's for him since it's not his birthday, but the children persuade him to open the present to find a large "bedroom polka doted purple" present, which turns out to be a medium "kitchen swirled yellow" present, which then turns out to be a small "Steve striped green" present. Inside, it's a heart shape cookie that says "Thank You" on it. Blue had made it for Steve as a way of saying thanks for the party. They get back outside to the party and ends with the so long song and credits on the banner. Trivia * **Gloria Estefan. **Tia and Tamera Mowry. **Amanda Bynes and Michelle Trachtenberg. *This is the third episode to use the brass instruments. *This is the last episode that Steve sings the So Long Song with the kids at the ending. **This is the only episode to use the turtles (hints Turquoise's debut) in the Nick Jr. still logo (With the closing credits music ends throughout and short 1997 copyright info.) *From now on until Steve will stop giving out the wrong answers to Blue's Clues. This wasn't the first time that this happened, because this already happened in, which was the first time that Steve didn't give out the wrong answer. Although Joe doesn't give out the wrong answers in all every episodes with Joe, because in Steve teaches his brother Joe to not give out the wrong answer before more episodes of it. Periwinkle, Slippery Soap and Tickety Tock didn't give out the wrong answer too. *Because of Jeffrey Fernandez's hair styling for Steve Burns, this is the first time Steve's hair was shorter, not counting the theme song from the episodes. *In the US and Portuguese verisons, the credits are shown in the birthday banner at the ending of this episode as the "So Long Song" is being sung. This is also the first time this happens. **In the UK version, the credits are shown after Kevin blows his party noise maker in the same white page as any other credits. *This is the fourth time the "No, a Clue" phrase is heard. *This is the sixth time "A Clue, A Clue" is heard. *This is the fifteenth time A Clue and Notebook is heard. *This episode introduces Blue's pet turtle, Turquoise, who will appear in many future episodes. *This is the first time the program had featured celebrity guests, but they will appear many times in the future, either as themselves, or as character voices. *When Steve sang We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, confetti rained down. *This is the second episode to use the original cheers and applause sound effect. *This is the only episode where Magenta (Barking), Tickety, Slippery, Shovel, Pail, Gingerbread Boy and Baby Bear all yell out "Thinking Chair!" after Steve says "We're ready to sit in our..." *The invitation had seven candles instead of eight. *This is the last episode to use the Season 1 graphics. *This is the only episode where Mailbox is seen without his flag. *The spiral on the notebook changed. *Some of the toys at the present store include Gingerbread Boy and Tickety Tock's presents, as well as several toys from the house from previous episodes (like the Toy Giraffe **Other things found in the present store (specifically on the shelf near Cash Register) include birthday cards 3 bubble bottles of different colors (Slippery Soap got the pink one as his present for Blue). *This is the only time where the main character (Except Blue) has skidooed into the real world. Goofs *Captioning for Blue's barking throughout the episode reads things like "bowwow," which isn't normal practice. **Normally, it just says "(Blue barking)" or something to that effect. *In the scene where Steve leaves the kitchen to go outside, on the bottom of the screen is a black strip, and when Blue jumps and appears in the window, you can see her bottom half missing before and after she jumps. *Before Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper bring the cupcakes, the later was seen at the left side of the screen. *When Steve says "Okay." The Boom Mic is seen on top of screen. *In the ending/closing credits, Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero.